


HAUNTED

by crispychips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absurd, Complete, First story, Horror, M/M, Maybe angst, Out of Character, kuroko point of view
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispychips/pseuds/crispychips
Summary: Aku tidak tahu siapa di antara mereka yang berubah. Hanya saja rasanya ada yang berbeda. Setelah kejadian di rel kereta api yang membuat Akashi-kun lebih pendiam dan Midorima-kun yang bahkan lebih aneh lagi dari biasanya. Midorima-kun seperti berusaha untuk mendekati Akashi-kun sedangkan Akashi-kun malah berusaha menjauh.Malam itu hujan deras dan udara begitu dingin, seseorang datang menekan bel, lalu berubah menjadi gedoran dan semuanya menjadi gelap saat lagu "Fur Elise" mengalun. Kudengar suara engsel pintu yang bergeser.Tap ...Tap ...Saat itu aku merasa ketakutan. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat ....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer: Fujimaki-sensei
> 
> I don't know how to explain. Yang jelas saya mencoba menulis genre ini and hope feelingnya nyampe. Proyek dari tahun lalu yang gak beres-beres dan hampir bulukan.
> 
> P.S : Jangan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi :"D

Tahukah kau apa yang berbeda dari mereka sekarang? Setelah kejadian di rel kereta api yang membuat Akashi- _kun_ lebih pendiam dan Midorima- _kun_ yang bahkan lebih aneh lagi dari biasanya. Midorima- _kun_ seperti berusaha untuk mendekati Akashi- _kun_ sedangkan Akashi- _kun_ malah berusaha menjauh dan pernah berkata _“Dia bukan Shintarou”_.

Maksudku, jelas-jelas yang di hadapannya adalah Midorima- _kun_. Segalanya sama, dilihat dari sudut manapun, dia terlihat seperti Midorima- _kun,_ hanya ini membuatku sedikit bingung. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa di antara mereka yang berubah? Seingatku, apa yang dikatakan Akashi- _kun_ tidak pernah salah. Dan hanya untuk kali ini aku sulit mempercayainya.

 

**_ July 25 XXXX _ **

_Kereta-kereta bergantian melintas di sepanjang rel yang berkarat, menimbulkan derit pilu dari besi yang bergesekkan. Akashi dan Midorima baru saja tiba dari Kyoto untuk menghadiri reuni Kiseki No Sedai. Mereka menaiki kereta paling pagi dengan harapan tidak banyak penumpang yang membuat tempat duduk penuh hingga mereka terpaksa berdiri hingga ke Tokyo._

_Semilir angin menerbangkan dedaunan dan butiran-butiran pasir kasat mata yang membuat bulu roma merinding. Midorima merapatkan mantelnya dan membenahi syal Akashi yang terlalu longgar di lehernya. Sementara Midorima membeli beberapa minuman dan meminta Akashi menunggu, pria bersurai merah itu malah berjalan mendekati rel. Tanggannya terangkat seolah menggapai sesuatu. Midorima yang menyadari suara klakson kereta yang berdengung nyaring dan palang-palang penyebrangan mulai diturunkan segera berlari ke arah Akashi yang nyaris menginjak rel ketika kereta melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi._

_Lengannya memeluk Akashi dengan erat, dengan nafas yang memburu, wajah Akashi memucat seperti baru saja tiba dari kutub tanpa mantel. Gemetaran hingga Midorima menyelimutinya dengan mantel yang dia pakai. Orang-orang memandang kaget sekaligus takut pada mereka berdua.  Midorima mengisyaratkan seolah dia berkata ‘Kami tidak apa-apa’ agar pandangan-pandangan itu kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya._

_Butuh waktu beberapa lama sebelum Akashi sadar akan keadaan sekitarnya, suaranya seperti cicitan burung yang sedang sekarat. Samar-samar terdengar isak tangis yang mengiringi suara rintihannya._

_“Okaa-san ...”_

_“Kau baik-baik saja Sei?”_

_“Okaa-san ... aku melihat Okaa-san di sana Shin-”_

_“...”_

_“-dia memanggilku dan meminta aku mendekat ke arahnya ...”_

_“...”_

_“Aku takut Shin ...”_

_“Tidak-apa-apa .... Kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, ada aku”_

 

Lalu esok harinya, _reuni tak pernah terjadi ..._

**_Karena Midorima-kun tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri ...._ **

 

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Menurut cerita yang kudengar dari Akashi- _kun_. Pada pagi itu saat hari reuni,  Akashi- _kun_ datang ke apartemen mereka setelah mengunjungi rumah ayahnya. Tapi Midorima- _kun_ tak juga membukakan pintu dan Akashi- _kun_ mencoba meneleponnya. Namun tak juga ada jawaban dari panggilan itu. Saat dia mencoba membuka pintu, rupanya pintunya terkunci. Akashi- _kun_ lupa untuk membawa kuncinya sendiri –mereka berdua tinggal satu apartemen, jadi Akashi- _kun_ meminta kunci cadangan pada petugas gedung dan menerobos masuk begitu saja.

 _“Shin ... aku masuk”_ katanya.

Beberapa kali Akashi- _kun_ memanggilnya, Midorima- _kun_ tidak juga menanggapi hingga dia menemukannya sedang berbaring ditutupi selimut sebatas dada. Akashi- _kun_ mengira Midorima- _kun_ masih tertidur padahal matahari sudah meninggi.

_“Shin, ini sudah siang. Tidak biasanya kau belum bangun”_

Akashi- _kun_ membuka gorden dan membiarkan cahaya matahari menerobos melalui jendela yang dibingkai petak-petak. Menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Midorima- _kun_ dan membangunkannya lagi.

_“Shin ayo bangun. Kau harus menghadiri reuni”_

Midorima- _kun_ masih tertidur, seperti tak terganggu dengan kedatangan Akashi- _kun._ Normalnya, orang-orang akan bangun ketika ada seseorang yang mengganggunya, setidaknya menggeliat tak nyaman atau mengerang kecil tanda terganggu. Tapi yang terjadi pada Midorima _-kun_ adalah **diam tak bergerak.**

Akashi- _kun_ mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Memanggilnya lagi dan menyuruhnya bangun. Tapi tidak ada respon apapun yang Midorima- _kun_   berikan. Akashi- _kun_ merasa curiga dan semakin khawatir hingga akhirnya Akashi- _kun_ menelepon _ambulance_ untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit bahkan dengan alasan yang Akashi- _kun_ sendiri tak mengerti.

Sesampainya di sana, Akashi- _kun_ menghubungi kami. Aku datang menyusul bersama Aomine- _kun_ dan yang lainnya. Kemudian mendengar kabar bahwa Midorima- _kun_ dinyatakan koma. Tubuhnya tak merespon apapun. Bahkan dengan obat-obatan maupun alat-alat yang canggih.

Orang-orang tentunya bertanya, mengapa bisa Midorima- _kun_ tiba-tiba koma? Tak ada alasan untuk meyakinkan semuanya tentang itu. Bahkan dokterpun mengatakan tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Semua dalam keadaan baik, namun entah mengapa dia tidak juga bangun.

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Satu minggu kemudian, Midorima- _kun_ terbangun tanpa tahu apapun yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya. Dia terbangun seolah-olah baru saja kemarin dia datang ke Tokyo dan kebingungan karena tempat tidur yang ditempatinya bukanlah tempat tidur apartemennya. Mengapa bisa begitu? Akupun hanya bisa menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu, reuni dibatalkan dan semuanya sangat khawatir.

“Mengapa aku ada di sini?”

Tanyanya setelah dokter yang memeriksanya pergi dengan raut puas bahwa pasiennya tidak apa-apa. Sejujurnya Midorima- _kun_ tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja bangun setelah satu minggu tertidur tanpa bicara, makan, atupun minum dengan normal.

“Kau tidak ingat apapun Midorima- _kun_?”

“ _Hum_. Yang terakhir kuingat adalah saat di stasiun kemarin. Kenapa aku ada di sini sekarang?”

“Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?”

“Ya, memangnya apa yang salah denganku?”

Hari itu memang aku yang sedang menunggunya bersama Kagami- _kun_ yang kebetulan sedang membeli beberapa makanan. Akashi- _kun_ sedang sibuk sehingga dia tak bisa menjaga Midorima- _kun_ di rumah sakit dan hanya menitipkan pesan bahwa jika sesuatu terjadi pada Midorima- _kun_ aku harus cepat-cepat menghubunginya.

“Akan kukatakan lebih jelasnya nanti. Aku akan mengabari Akashi- _kun_ dulu. Dia sangat khawatir padamu”

Lalu Kagami- _kun_ datang dengan menenteng dua kantong plastik berisi makanan.

“ _Oi teme_! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!” sapanya dengan nada suara khas Kagami- _kun._

Tak menunggu lama, Akashi- _kun_ menjawab teleponku. Dia bertanya duluan bahkan sebelum aku memberitahunya. Sepertinya Akashi- _kun_ memang sangat khawatir, aku membayangkan kalau di tengah tumpukan berkas yang harus ditandatangani dia selalu memperhatikan ponselnya untuk menunggu kabar Midorima- _kun_ dariku. Semua orang juga mengetahuinya bahwa Midorima- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun_ adalah sepasang kekasih.

**_“Halo Tetsuya? Ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi pada Shintarou? Dia baik-baik saja kan?!”_ **

“Halo Akashi- _kun_. Midorima- _kun_ baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sadar. Kata dokter _pun_ besok Midorima- _kun_ sudah diperbolehkan pulang”

Akashi- _kun_ terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin dia masih mencerna kabar yang baru saja kusampaikan. Kalau aku menjadi Akashi- _kun_ mungkin akupun akan sepertinya sekarang, bagaimana bahagianya ketika mendengar bahwa _‘Kekasih’_ nya sudah bangun dari koma. Mungkin juga sedikit aneh untuk seorang dokter memutuskan memperbolehkan pasiennya pulang saat baru saja bangun dari koma.

**_“Kau serius Tetsuya?! Tunggu aku! Aku akan segera ke sana!”_ **

“ _Hai”_

Akashi- _kun_ langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya, mungkin dia terburu-buru pergi dari kantornya untuk segera datang ke sini. Aku menaruh kembali ponselku, kemudian melihat wajah Midorima- _kun_ yang jengkel karena sejak pertama tiba, Kagami- _kun_ langsung menanyainya terus-terusan.

“ _Hey_ Midorima! Ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya kau tidak bangun-bangun sampai seminggu begitu?”

“...”

“Apa kau memimpikan bidadari sampai kau betah tertidur?”

Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Kagami- _kun_ terkadang memang tak terduga pikirannya hingga menanyakan hal _absurd_ semacam itu, tapi sebenarnya dia juga khawatir. Kita semua mengkhawatirkannya tentu saja.

“Bagaimana rasanya perutmu tiba-tiba kenyang tanpa makan dari mulut? Apakah itu enak?”

“...”

“Kagami- _kun_ biarkan Midorima- _kun_ istirahat dulu”

“Dia kan sudah tidur selama satu minggu, kau bilang itu bukan istirahat Kuroko?!”

“Aku tidak tahu apa-apa”

Aku dan Kagami- _kun_ langsung menoleh pada Midorima- _kun_.

“Aku hanya ... tak ingat apapun selama aku di sini“

* * *

*********

* * *

 

_BRAKK!_

Kami –Aku, Kagami- _kun,_ dan Midorima- _kun_ , langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Rupanya Akashi- _kun_ baru saja tiba dan membuka pintu dengan setengah mendobraknya. Dia terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang cepat –pasti habis berlari, dia masih terdiam di dekat pintu yang terbuka, menatap Midorima- _kun_ dengan pandangan lega, lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menampilkan seulas senyum berbarengan dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

“ _Hei ..._ Akashi ...”

Senyumannya memudar, lalu Akashi- _kun_ mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya dan berjalan mendekat. Aku dan Kagami- _kun_ memperhatikan mereka, keduanya kembali terdiam. Aku merasa suasananya agak canggung, entah karena apa.

“Shintarou”

Akashi- _kun_ memanggil namanya, tapi entah mengapa nada bicara yang ditunjukkan Akashi-kun seperti bertanya _“Shintarou?”_ bukan menyapa atau memanggil _“Shintarou!”_.

“Ya Akashi, ini aku” 

“ _Are you okay_ Shin _?_ ” tanya Akashi- _kun_ dengan dialek _british_ yang mantap.

“ _Hmmm,_ tentu saja Akashi. Aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu khawatir”

Akashi- _kun_ mengalihkan pandangannya, sehingga kepalanya membelakangi wajah Midorima- _kun_. Aku mengajak Kagami- _kun_ untuk keluar untuk memberi mereka _privacy,_ karena suasana canggung itu benar-benar terasa. Aku merasa tidak enak jika terus-terusan menguping di sana. Lalu aku dan Kagami- _kun_ keluar dan menunggu di kursi lorong.

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Ketika pintu ruangan terbuka, Akashi- _kun_ kembali muncul dari baliknya. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir dan ada raut kecewa yang bisa kutangkap di wajahnya. Aku memang suka memperhatikan ekspresi orang-orang, itulah mengapa biasanya aku bisa menebak perasaan mereka.

“Bisa kita bicara sebentar Tetsuya?” tanyanya padaku.

Untuk apa? Apa _memang_ ada yang salah dengan Midorima- _kun?_ Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin Akashi- _kun_ bicarakan, jadi aku setuju untuk mengobrol dengannya. Kagami- _kun_ sudah masuk lagi ke dalam menggantikan Akashi- _kun_.

“Ada apa Akashi- _kun?_ Maaf, tapi kelihatannya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu”

“Dia _bukan_ Shintarou” katanya dengan pelan hingga aku menanyakannya kembali.

“ _Huh?_ Maaf, bisa Akashi- _kun_ ulangi apa maksudmu tadi?”

“Dia bukan Shintarou, Tetsuya, dia orang lain”

“Aku tidak mengerti” ya, jelas-jelas dia itu Midorima- _kun_ kan? Tidak ada yang aneh.

“Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ berpikiran seperti itu?” tanyaku.

“Tetsuya, apa kau tidak merasa kalau itu bukan Shintarou? Kupikir kau tahu karena kau sering memperhatikan orang-orang”

“Aku benar-benar tidak merasa ada yang berbeda dari Midorima- _kun_ ”

“Begitukah? Mungkin memang aku yang terlalu curiga. Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir padanya”

“Ya, aku bisa mengerti itu Akashi- _kun”_

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Hari ini Midorima- _kun_ sudah pulang. Aku ikut mengantarnya hingga ke apartemen bersama Aomine- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun_. Sepanjang perjalanan Aomine- _kun_ sesekali mengeluh dan perasaan canggung itu kembali terasa, entah karena sebab apa, tapi suasana canggung itu sepertinya bermula dari Midorima- _kun_ yang lebih pendiam. Sejak awal Midorima- _kun_ memang pendiam tapi setidaknya dia biasa menegur Aomine- _kun_ yang sering mengeluh malas atau merepotkan.

Aku memperhatikan ekspresinya karena aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Aomine- _kun_ duduk di kursi sebelah sopir dan aku duduk di kursi penumpang dengan posisi Midorima- _kun_ di tengah-tengah  antara aku dan Akashi- _kun_. Dia terlihat seolah-olah asing dengan lingkungannya. Tapi mungkin itu adalah efek dari tidur panjangnya, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana ketika kau bangun tanpa tahu kau sudah melewatkan sekian hari, jam, menit dan sekian detik lalu melihat raut khawatir dari teman-temanmu ketika kau membuka mata. Tentu kau akan merasa aneh kan?

Taksi yang kami tumpangi menepi di gedung apartemen Midorima- _kun_. Aku dan Aomine- _kun_ membantu membawakan barang-barang. Akashi- _kun_ membayar taksi tersebut usai kami mengeluarkan seluruh barang, lalu taksi itu meleos pergi.

“Kau bisa jalan sendiri Shin?”

“Ya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, sungguh!”

Kami semua berjalan menuju apartemen Midorima- _kun_. Akashi- _kun_ menyiapkan beberapa minuman setelah kami selesai membereskan barang-barang. Untuk sementara kami melepas lelah dengan mengobrol sedikit-sedikit.

“ _Argh!_ Ternyata lumayan melelahkan ya” oceh Aomine- _kun._

“Kalau kau saja kelelahan, bagaimana dengan aku Aomine- _kun_ ” ya, stamina Aomine- _kun_ tentunya lebih besar dariku.

“Tetsuya, Daiki, terima kasih sudah mau membantuku”

“ _Hai_ , aku senang bisa membantu kalian. Aku juga mendapat pesan dari Momoi- _san_ katanya ‘ _Syukurlah Midorin sudah boleh pulang. Lain kali jangan membuat kami semua khawatir seperti itu lagi ya. Kutunggu traktiran es krim untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu!’_ , begitu katanya”

“ _Oi_ Tetsu ... kau tidak perlu mengulang setiap perkataannya, cukup intinya saja”

“Sampaikan padanya kalau Shintarou tak akan kubiarkan untuk berkeliaran ke luar selama minggu ini”

“Akashi ...-“

“ _Hai_ , nanti akan kusampaikan”

“Shin, aku khawatir padamu. Awalnya kupikir kau terlalu kelelahan setelah perjalanan kita dari Kyoto. Aku tak mau kau sakit lagi, jadi aku akan memantaumu selama satu minggu ini”

“Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?”

“Aku tetap bekerja tapi kau jangan dulu ke luar sendirian”

“Akashi, aku sungguh baik-baik saja”

“Tapi Shintarou, kau koma selama satu minggu dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Aku benar-benar takut! Tolong mengertilah! Hanya satu minggu, jika kau baik-baik saja, kau bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya”

Midorima- _kun_ menghela nafas berat, sepertinya terpaksa untuk pasrah menerima apa yang dikatakan Akashi- _kun_ terhadapnya. Kupikir Akashi- _kun_ memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi dia punya caranya sendiri untuk menghadapi masalah ini. Dia akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Malam ini malam Minggu yang cukup tenang. Entahlah, rasanya segar seperti terbebas dari pengap yang akhir-akhir ini aku –mungkin kami, rasakan. Midorima- _kun_ sudah baikkan, jadi untuk saat ini semua bisa kembali fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

Aku merentangkan tanganku dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit dengan satu lampu di bagian tengah ruangan. Lalu suara hujan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. _Ah,_ cuaca memang sulit diprediksi. Keheningan tadi berubah menjadi riuh suara monoton diiringi tiupan angin yang masuk melalui ventilasi.

Suara air itu membuatku ingin tidur. Ya, cuaca seperti ini memang bisa membuat tidur paling nyaman. Jadi, aku menggeser tubuhku lalu menarik selimut. Lagipula ini memang sudah malam kan?

Nyaris saja aku terlelap saat aku mendengar bunyi suara ponselku. Dengan sedikit malas aku mengambilnya dan menemukan nama Ogiwara- _kun_ terpampang di layar.

“Halo?”

_“Ah! Kuroko, ini aku”_

“ _Hai,_ ada apa Ogiwara- _kun_ meneleponku malam-malam?”

 _“Kudengar kemarin Midorima-_ san _sedang sakit?”_

“Ya, tapi sekarang sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa. Midorima- _kun_ sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, aku baru saja pulang dari apartemennya. Memangnya ada apa Ogiwara- _kun_?”

_“Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk menjenguknya. Ya, dia temanmu dan tentu saja dia juga temanku. Tapi ... kau tahu aku tak begitu dekat dengannya, jadi kupikir..., maksudku apa kau keberatan kalau kau juga ikut?”_

“Begitu ya ..., tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Aku malah senang kalau kau bisa dekat juga dengan mereka. Kapan kau akan ke sini Ogiwara- _kun_?”

_“Mungkin hari Selasa nanti. Apa kau sibuk?”_

Aku menengok kalender yang terpasang di tembok. Tak ada kegiatan yang teralu berarti selain mengajar anak-anak TK di pagi hari.

“Tidak juga. Aku hanya harus bekerja pagi harinya”

_“Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan datang agak siang”_

“Baiklah”

_“Ja, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kuroko”_

“ _Hai”_

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Dua hari kemudian, aku bertemu Akashi- _kun_ di TK tempat aku mengajar. Dia datang bersama beberapa orang karyawannya dan menyumbangkan banyak buku untuk anak-anak. Dia juga membawa beberapa kardus alat-alat tulis. Tapi rasanya ekspresinya tidak seperti biasanya, aku ingin tahu mengapa dia sedikit berbeda.

“ _Doumo_ Akashi- _kun_. Terima kasih untuk sumbangannya. Kami sangat terbantu, anak-anak pasti senang dengan semua ini”

Akashi- _kun_ terdiam. Mungkin dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Mungkin iya, tapi biasanya Akashi- _kun_ adalah orang yang paling peka kalau menyangkut hawa keberadaanku yang tipis.

“Akashi- _kun?_ ”

“ _Eh? Ah!_ Tetsuya. Maaf, aku tidak sadar. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu”

Selama ini tentu saja banyak hal yang Akashi- _kun_ pikirkan. Dan aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau orang sepertiku berada di posisinya. Itu bukanlah perkara mudah.

“Terima kasih atas sumbangannya”

Akashi- _kun_ hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu ekspresinya kembali pada wajah datarnya. Akashi- _kun_ memang orang yang cukup dingin, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kalau Akashi- _kun_ sedikit murung hari ini. Bukankah semua sudah kembali normal? Midorima- _kun_ juga terlihat seperti biasanya.

“ _Um,_ Akashi- _kun_ aku ingin bicara”

“Bicara saja Tetsuya”

“Tidak, maksudku jangan di sini”

Akashi- _kun_ kemudian menoleh, aku memberinya isyarat dengan mataku. Maksudku aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu di tempat lain yang tidak terlalu banyak orang. Dia mengerti, lalu dia memberitahu karyawan-karyawannya kalau dia akan pergi sebentar dan meminta mereka untuk tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan dan memperbolehkan mereka istirahat jika sudah jam makan siang.

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah kafe kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari TK. Bahkan kami berjalan kaki ke sana. Kami duduk di sudut ruangan yang langsung menghadap ke jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan suasana di luar. Aku memesan susu vanila sedangkan Akashi- _kun_ memesan secangkir _green tea_ hangat.

Aku pernah dengar kalau _green tea_ bisa membuat suasana hati lebih nyaman ketika kita meminumnya. Jadi, tidak salah _kan_? Kalau aku berpikiran Akashi- _kun_ memang sedang banyak pikiran saat ini.

“Jadi Tetsuya, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?”

“ _Umm,_ sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang terlalu penting. Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang”

Akashi- _kun_ sedikit menatapku terkejut sebelum akhirnya dia menyeruput sisi cangkir tehnya.

“ _Oh_ tentu. Lagipula sebentar lagi jam makan siang, jadi kita bisa sekalian makan di sini”

Suasananya terasa canggung. Aku meminum susu vanilaku dan sesekali melirik Akashi- _kun_ yang duduk di seberang meja. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa dan sepertinya dia tidak peduli juga kalau waktunya hanya dihabiskan dengan diam.

“ _Ne,_ Akashi- _kun_ bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?”

 _Oh!_ Aku tahu itu basa basi yang sangat klise. Tapi kupikir akan sangat tidak baik kalau aku langsung menanyakan apa yang membuatku ingin tahu.

“Biasa saja”

“Kupikir menjadi seorang direktur itu sangat hebat Akashi- _kun_ ”

“Terima kasih”

Aku harus mencari topik lain. Akashi- _kun_ hanya merespon pertanyaanku dengan singkat dan tidak terdapat respon baliknya sama sekali.

“ _Umm,_ _ano ..._ Akashi- _kun-_ “

Dia sedikit terkejut ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia melirik ke layar dan mengerenyit sedikit. Lalu Akashi- _kun_ menempatkannya ke dekat telinga.

“Shintarou?”

Rupanya dari Midorima- _kun_.

“Ada apa?”

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Midorima- _kun_ katakan. Dan aku juga tidak begitu tahu karena ekspresi Akashi- _kun_ datar-datar saja, meskipun sesekali dia terlihat mengerenyit heran. Sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

“Ya aku sedang istirahat. Kau sudah makan?”

...

“ _Umm_ , aku baru mau memesan makanan. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku”

Setelah Akashi- _kun_ memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, kupikir cukup bagus untuk menanyakan tentang Midorima- _kun_ padanya. Maksudku, yang menelepon adalah Midorima- _kun_ , jadi tidak akan terasa aneh bukan jika aku menanyakan soal Midorima- _kun_ pada Akashi- _kun_ sekarang?

“Apa Midorima- _kun_ baik-baik saja?”

Akashi- _kun_ beralih menatapku lalu dia menengok ke jendela.

“Ya, dia baik. Baru saja dia meneleponku untuk mengingatkanku makan siang”

Setelah sekian lama aku belajar untuk mengamati orang-orang. Sebagian besar orang yang mengalihkan pandangannya saat menjawab pertanyaan adalah sedang berbohong atau gugup. Tapi aku tahu kalau Akashi- _kun_ bukanlah tipe-tipe orang yang gugup, dia selalu melihat dari mata ke mata.

“Ternyata Midorima- _kun_ orang yang perhatian ya?”

“ _Um_ ”

Meskipun aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya memang ada sesuatu di antara Akashi- _kun_ dan Midorima- _kun._ Namun Akashi- _kun_ mencoba bersikap seolah-olah semuanya memang baik-baik saja.

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Selasa tiba dengan cepat. Kulihat Ogiwara- _kun_ menunggu di depan gerbang TK tempat aku mengajar  sambil menenteng sepaket buah-buahan. Aku bergegas menghampirinya. Hari ini Akashi- _kun_ libur, dan aku juga sudah memberitahunya kalau aku akan datang ke apartemennya bersama dengan Ogiwara- _kun_.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Ogiwara- _kun_ ”

“ _Ah!_ Kuroko, lama tidak bertemu” dia tersenyum. Deretan giginya terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang ceria. Dia memang tipe orang yang seperti itu.

“Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang kejadian kemarin itu?”

“ _Um_ , ya sebenarnya ini sedikit tidak masuk akal. Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin”

Aku yakin kalau Ogiwara- _kun_ pasti sedang menatapku heran meskipun kakinya terus berjalan.

“Saat itu _Kiseki No Sedai_ berencana mengadakan reuni. Kami semua setuju dan sudah menyempatkan waktu masing-masing untuk datang. Begitu juga Akashi- _kun_ dan Midorima- _kun_ yang kebetulan sedang di Kyoto. Mereka sampai di Tokyo satu hari sebelum reuni. Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja, reuni dibatalkan karena Midorima- _kun_ tiba-tiba dinyatakan koma”

“...”

“Satu minggu kemudian Midorima- _kun_ sadar dan terlihat seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Kami menganggap semua itu sudah selesai, tapi kupikir ada beberapa hal tentang Midorima- _kun_ yang membuat Akashi- _kun_ kepikiran”

“Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?”

“Kurasa ada yang berbeda dari Akashi- _kun_. Dia jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan seperti menghindari topik tentang Midorima- _kun_. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan kelihatannya dia sedang banyak pikiran”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan Midorima- _san_?”

“Aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya sejak hari Sabtu lalu. Waktu aku mengantarnya pulang, Akashi- _kun_ bilang padanya untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana selama seminggu. Jadi kupikir dia selalu ada di apartemen”

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Aku dan Ogiwara- _kun_ sampai di apartemen Midorima- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun._ Mereka membukakan pintunya setelah aku menekan bel di depan pintu. Kulihat Midorima- _kun_ sedikit terkejut melihatku datang. Dia memandang ke arah kami berdua bergantian.

“Kuroko ...”

“Lama tidak bertemu Midorima- _san_ ”

Ogiwara- _kun_ membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Midorima- _kun_ menatapnya.

“ _Um,_ ya. Silahkan masuk”

“Terima kasih”

Midorima- _kun_ sudah masuk ke dalam. Tapi saat aku akan masuk, Ogiwara- _kun_ tetap dalam posisi membungkuk dan menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangannya.

“Ogiwara- _kun_?”

“ _Huh_?”

Dia kelihatan kaget dan wajahnya jadi sedikit pucat.

“Ayo masuk”

“Ya”

Aku terus memperhatikannya yang bertingkah sedikit aneh. Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mengamati sesuatu. Lalu dia mengusap-ngusap lengannya.

“Kenapa?” aku bertanya.

“Tidak, hanya saja kupikir ACnya terlalu dingin”

Ogiwara- _kun_ hanya memakai kemeja lengan pendek jadi aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau pori-pori kulitnya membesar. Persis seperti orang yang ketakutan. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa kalau ruangan ini tidak sedingin itu, bahkan aku tidak merasakan perbedaan yang terlalu berarti dari suhu di luar tadi.

“Tetsuya dan Ogiwara? Benar?”

Akashi- _kun_ muncul dari balik pintu –yang sepertinya kamar, dan menghampiri kami berdua. Midorima- _kun_ membuat minuman di dapur yang hanya disekat meja panjang dan kaca buram di bagian atasnya. Akashi- _kun_ mempersilahkan kami duduk di _soffa_ ruang tamu yang berwarna hitam.

“Silahkan duduk”

Akashi _-kun_ ikut mendudukkan dirinya  berhadapan denganku dan Ogiwara- _kun_. Dia tersenyum, tapi wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ada kantung mata bertengger di bawah matanya dan bibirnya tidak semerah biasanya.

“Kau terlihat lelah Akashi- _kun_?”

“ _Ah,_ ini ... kupikir aku kurang tidur. Tapi tidak apa-apa”

“Ini sedikit buah-buahan dariku, maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan ini”

Ogiwara- _kun_ mungkin berpikir kalau Midorima- _kun_ benar-benar seperti orang yang baru beberapa hari lalu bangun dari koma. Makanya ia sedikit terkejut ketika Midorima- _kun_ yang membukakan pintu.

“Terima kasih. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu”

“Tidak apa-apa Akashi- _san_ ”

“Kupikir Midorima- _kun_ terlihat lebih sehat dari biasanya”

Aku menoleh ke arah Midorima- _kun_ yang sedang berdiri di dapur. Ogiwara- _kun_ ikut menoleh ke sana. Lalu aku melihat kalau Akashi- _kun_ menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya seperti sedih. Dan ketika aku melihat Ogiwara- _kun_ dia masih terfokus pada Midorima- _kun,_ dia menatapnya lama seperti menyelidik.

“Maaf, aku akan ke dapur untuk membantu Shintarou sebentar. Dia tidak terbiasa menyiapkan minum untuk tamu”

Akashi- _kun_ lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Aku hanya melihat bayangan mereka yang samar di balik kaca bagian atas yang buram dan sebagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup kaca. Tidak terlalu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan di sana, ditambah suara musik yang mengalun dari pemutar musik klasik di sudut ruangan.

_TRANG!_

Apa mereka terlibat perdebatan yang serius? Kedengarannya ada beberapa suara kaca yang berjatuhan, mungkin semacam gelas atau piring.

“ _Ne_ Kuroko ...-”

Aku melihat ke arah Ogiwara- _kun_. Wajahnya semakin pucat saja dan aku tidak tahu mengapa ia masih mengusap-ngusap lengannya.

“Kau baik-baik saja Ogiwara- _kun_?”

“-aku ingin bicara”

“...”

“Tapi tidak di sini. Dan juga ..., aku ingin cepat pulang dari sini”

“Baiklah, tapi setidaknya kita mengobrol dulu sebentar dengan mereka. Mereka sedang membuatkan minum untuk kita, aku jadi merasa tidak enak jika kita langsung pulang begitu saja”

Akashi- _kun_ datang dari arah dapur membawa baki dengan empat cangkir di atasnya. Dia menaruh cangkir itu di depan kami dan Midorima- _kun_ serta untuknya sendiri.

“Maaf menunggu lama. Aku sudah meminta Shintarou untuk duluan tadi, tapi dia bersikeras membantuku membereskan sedikit kekacauan yang tidak sengaja kuperbuat. Cobalah, aku membawa daun tehnya dari Kyoto”

“Terima kasih”

Midorima- _kun_ hanya duduk di sana dan belum mengatakan apa-apa. Dia memperhatikan Ogiwara- _kun_ yang sedikit menunduk setelah menyeruput tehnya.

“Kau baik-baik saja Ogiwara- _san?_ ”

Rupanya Akashi- _kun_ juga memperhatikannya.

“Apa perlu kumatikan ACnya?”

“Biar aku saja Akashi”

Midorima- _kun_ berjalan ke arah tembok, mengambil _remote_ yang diberi sanggahan di dinding dan mematikan ACnya. Lalu dia kembali duduk di sebelah Akashi- _kun_.

“Midorima- _kun_ kau sudah merasa baikan?”

“Ya, meskipun aku masih sedikit bingung. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa”

“Syukurlah kalau begitu. Awalnya aku tidak enak untuk datang ke sini, tapi aku juga merasa tidak enak jika aku tidak datang. Jadi ... maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu”

“Aku senang Ogiwara- _san_ mau berkunjung. Biasanya hanya anggota _kiseki no sedai_ yang datang ke apartemen kami. Kebetulan Akashi juga sedang libur”

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka tehnya Midorima- _kun_ ”

Mereka diam beberapa saat ketika aku mengatakan hal itu. Tapi jujur, tehnya sangat enak dan aku cukup bersyukur karena suasana yang entah mengapa terasa tidak enak jadi sedikit menghangat karena teh itu.

“Syukurlah kalau kau suka. _Oh_ ya, kemarin kau bertemu dengan Akashi?”

“Ya, kenapa Midorima- _kun_  tahu?”

“Kudengar perusahaan Akashi memberi sumbangan pada sebuah TK, bukankah itu TK tempat kau bekerja?”

“ _Um_! Aku lupa,tentu saja kau tahu, Akashi- _kun_ pasti mengatakannya dulu padamu”

Tak ada percakapan yang terlalu berarti selama aku di apartemen mereka. Hanya basa basi soal pekerjaan dan daerah masing-masing. Tak lama setelah itu, kami pulang. Midorima- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun_ mengantar kami sampai ke depan pintu.

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Hujan deras kembali mengguyur tanah dan bangunan-bangunan di atasnya. Aku menawarkan Ogiwara- _kun_ untuk menginap saja karena keberangkatan kereta ditunda mengingat cuaca yang buruk seperti ini. Ogiwara- _kun_ setuju dan dia mengatakan ingin mandi. Jadi sementara dia menggunakan kamar mandi, aku membuat dua cangkir coklat hangat. Lalu menyalakan televisi sambil menunggunya selesai mandi.

Dia keluar dari kamarku setelah mengenakan bajuku yang kupinjamkan. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar. Mungkin efek setelah mandi. Dia berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahku.

“Ini untukmu”

Aku menyerahkan secangkir coklat hangat padanya.

“Terima kasih Kuroko”

Kebanyakan siaran televisi hanya memberitahukan keadaan cuaca dan pantauan lalu lintas. Dan Ogiwara- _kun_ terlihat bersyukur karena dia memilih untuk menginap saja daripada menghadapi cuaca seperti itu di luar sana.  

“ _Ne,_ Ogiwara- _kun_ , soal yang ingin kau bicara kan tadi ..., tentang apa?”

Dia menyeruput coklatnya sekali, lalu menaruhnya di meja.

“Ini soal Midorima- _san_ ”

“Ada apa dengan Midorima- _kun_?”

Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

“Kuroko. Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?”

“Aneh bagaimana?”

“Sikap mereka berdua”

“Kupikir yang berbeda hanya Akashi- _kun_ yang terlihat lesu. Mungkin dia kecapean”

“Bukan itu. Pria yang ada di depan kita tadi _bukanlah_ Midorima- _kun_ ”

Aku mematung sesaat. _Hey!_ Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Aku jadi teringat kata-kata Akashi- _kun_ di hari saat Midorima- _kun_ sadar dari komanya. Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?!

“Sepertinya Akashi- _san_ juga sudah mengetahuinya. _Yang ada di dalam tubuh Midorima-san_ _itu berbahaya_. Itulah kenapa dia terus memantaunya bahkan saat dia membuat minum”

“Maksudnya?”

Aku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Ogiwara- _kun_ mengatakan itu.

“Ada makhluk lain di dalam tubuh Midorima- _san_. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi dia merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat”

“Maksudmu ...-“

“Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau tahu itu kan Kuroko?”

Aku baru saja ingat hal ini. Mungkin ini memang sudah terkubur cukup jauh di pikiranku, sudah lama sekali sejak aku bercerita soal hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini bersama Ogiwara- _kun_. Kau tahu apa artinya? Ogiwara- _kun_ itu berbeda. Dia berbeda dari mayoritas orang-orang pada umumnya. Ada hal lain yang mereka bisa lihat tetapi orang lain tidak.

Ya, Ogiwara- _kun_ bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk yang berlainan dunia. Dulu saat kami masih bertetangga, dia terkadang menceritakan beberapa dari mereka. Selain itu, aku pribadi juga cukup penasaran. Ketika terkadang orang-orang tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan bilang kalau aku seperti hantu, padahal aku membicarakan hantu-hantu yang asli dengan Ogiwara- _kun._ Tapi kebiasaan itu berhenti ketika Ogiwara- _kun_ pindah.

“Midorima- _san_ juga ada di sana. Tapi Akashi- _san_ tidak bisa melihatnya”

“ _Ne,_ Ogiwara- _kun_. Saat di rumah sakit, Akashi _-kun_ pernah mengatakan padaku kalau itu bukan Midorima- _kun_ ”

“...”

“Kupikir dia hanya bercanda. Dan aku sendiri heran mengapa dia bisa mengatakan itu setelah menantikan sekian lama hingga Midorima- _kun_ sadar dari koma”

“Mungkin Akashi _-san_ sudah sangat mengenal Midorima- _san_ hingga dia bisa menyadari perubahan darinya meskipun hanya sedikit”

“Lalu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan Ogiwara- _kun_? Aku jadi khawatir pada mereka”

“Sejauh ini kulihat Midorima- _san_ yang asli selalu berusaha melindungi dan menjauhkan Akashi- _san_ dari makhluk itu”

“Bagaimana kalau Midorima- _kun_ terlalu lama terpisah dari tubuhnya?”

“Kita harus cepat. Kalau tidak ...-“

“?”

“Midorima- _san_ akan benar-benar menghilang dan makhluk itu akan menguasai tubuh Midorima- _san_ sepenuhnya”

Hujan semakin deras. Rasanya seperti ada banyak kerikil yang berjatuhan dari langit. Kulihat layar televisi yang berganti menjadi acara musik-musik klasik. Lagu _Fur Elise_ mengalun dengan nada khasnya yang diulang-ulang. _Molto Grazioso_ , nada yang sangat anggun. Tapi aku jadi merasa sedikit takut, kau tahu kalau menurut beberapa cerita mengatakan latar belakang lagu itu sangat misterius. Autographnya hilang sehingga mereka tidak tahu apakah kebenaran di balik lagu itu. Konon, orang-orang selalu menyangkutpautkan lagu ini dengan hal-hal mistis.

Aku masih menatap layar televisi, Ogiwara- _kun_ diam. Dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir. Lalu beberapa saat ada guratan-guratan acak di layar televisi, mungkin gangguan sinyal karena cuaca buruk. Guratan-guratan itu bertambah banyak sering berjalannya waktu, menyingkirkan gambaran hitam putih piano yang diekspos selebar layar, tapi suaranya masih sangat jelas.

“Kuroko ...”

Aku melirik ke arah Ogiwara- _kun_. Dia terlihat seperti sedang melamun.

“Kenapa?”

Belum sempat aku mendengar jawaban darinya. Volume suara lagu itu bertambah besar padahal aku tidak memegang _remote_ nya. Lalu layarnya berkedip-kedip. Awalnya aku berpikir mungkin saja cuaca buruk ini mengakibatkan konsleting listrik atau semacamnya. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Ogiwara _-kun_ seperti sebuah bisikan.

“Dia ...”

Aku terkaget ketika lampu di rumahku juga ikut berkedip beberapa kali hingga akhirnya mati. Gelap dan dingin.

_Ting tong!_

Ada yang menekan bel. Aku tak pernah merasa setakut ini untuk membukakan pintu sebelumnya. aku ingin minta maaf pada siapa saja yang menekan bel itu, kuharap dia datang di saat lain. Aku mengabaikannya tapi suara bel itu makin menjadi dan berubah menjadi gedoran keras.

_Dug dug dug!_

“Ogiwara- _kun_!”

“Dia datang ...”

Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Di sini sangat gelap. Gedoran itu menghilang seiring suara decitan pilu engsel pintu yang bergerak. Aku meraba-raba sebelahku. Mencari Ogiwara- _kun_ di sana dan aku memegang tangannya erat. Dia gemetar, aku bahkan bingung tanganku juga gemetar. Aku mengeraskan peganganku saat lagu itu kembali beralun diiringi suara langkah yang semakin mendekat. _Saat itu televisinya mati, tapi suaranya tidak._

Aku memejamkan mataku. Hal semacam ini memang kemungkinan besar terjadi. Karena biasanya, ketika _mereka_ dibicarakan, mereka akan tahu dan kalau mereka mau, mereka bisa saja tiba-tiba ada di depan kalian.

Ada suara geraman. Besar, tinggi dan hitam, berbaur dengan kegelapan. Aku tidak berani untuk membuka mataku sepenuhnya. Aku mencoba untuk melirik,   dan aku hanya mendapati dua bola cahaya merah menyala. Meskipun begitu aku tahu dia ada di sana, menatap kearah kami berdua, dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam. Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya. Dia yang memang ingin menampakkan diri.

Suara tawa pecah. Menggelegar. Aku merapatkan mata. Aku tidak ingin melihat ini lagi. Tapi cahaya merahnya masih jelas di depan mataku meskipun aku sudah menutupnya. Lagunya ... masih mengalun.

“Ada apa membicarakanku?”

Aku mendengarnya. Suaranya serak dan menggema. Aku merasakannya. Hawa intimidasi yang kuat dan tatapannya yang tajam.

“Kau ingin menghentikanku? HAHAHAHAHA, kau pikir kau bisa apa?!”

Nafas kami berdua memburu. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan selain rasanya ingin menghilang saat ini juga.

“JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR! ATAU KALIAN JUGA AKAN KUHANCURKAN!”

Ogiwara- _kun_ tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku yakin kalau dia juga ketakutan.

_BRAKK! TRANG!_

Sesuatu pecah  saat dia menghantamkan entah apa hingga aku berjengit.

“KALIAN, ORANG INI, ATAU AKASHI, tidak ada yang bisa mengehentikanku”

Tak pernah rasanya aku merasakan atmosfer yang seperti ini. Dan sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mau. Terkadang aku menyukai film-film _horror_ , tapi coba kau bayangkan ketika posisimu terlibat di dalam film itu. Anggap saja kau adalah salah satu dari orang-orang tidak beruntung dalam adegan di potongan skenario tanpa naskah. Bisa kau rasakan?

.

.

.

Ketika aku yakin kalau _dia_ sudah pergi, aku membuka mata. Lagu _fur elise_ masih mengalun, lampunya sudah menyala, televisinya juga. Tak ada tanda-tanda bekas gebrakkan atau semacamnya. Pintunya juga terkunci seperti sebelumnya. Awalnya aku tidak yakin kalau yang tadi itu adalah nyata. Atau aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku hanya bermimpi. Tapi vas bunga yang pecah di dekat laci menggugurkan pemikiranku. Vasnya pecah, pecahannya tercecer dan ada segenang darah di lantai merendam salah satu pecahan kaca yang berujung runcing.

“Kuroko ..., Midorima- _san_ ...-“

“...”

“-dalam bahaya”

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Suara detik jam terdengar konstan. Berbaur dengan suara ketukan butir hujan yang menabrak jendela. Tak ada yang berbicara, baik aku maupun Ogiwara- _kun._ Kami sama-sama terkejut. Lalu aku menatap tanganku, keduanya masih gemetar. Ini bukan mimpi.

Dalam situasi semacam ini mana mungkin aku bisa tidur begitu saja. Jarum jam yang terpendek perlahan mulai menunjuk angka yang berbeda. Sudah berjam-jam sejak kedatangan _entah_ _apa_ itu tadi dan kami tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari _soffa_. Aku sudah mematikan TVnya. Suaranya juga sudah berhenti. Keheningan yang hanya diramaikan oleh suara petir-petir dan hujan yang bersahutan. Aku tidak menyukai situasi semacam ini.

“Kuroko ...”

Aku menoleh. Dia sudah mulai terlihat tenang. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk atau semacamnya.

“Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Ini di luar dugaanku”

“Bagaimana kita melakukannya? Lalu Akashi- _kun_ juga?”

_Ddrrrt! Dddrrt!_

Aku bukan orang yang mudah kaget. Tapi malam ini, bahkan suara dan getar ponselku saja membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat.

“Siapa?” Ogiwara- _kun_ bertanya padaku. Maksudnya, siapa yang masih bangun di pukul segini? Rata-rata orang pasti masih terlelap di balik selimut mereka.

“Akashi- _kun_ ”

Ogiwara- _kun_ diam. Membiarkan aku untuk mengangkat teleponya.

“Halo Akashi- _kun_ ”

_“Tetsuya!”_

“ _Hai,_ ada apa Akashi- _kun_?”

_“Apa Shintarou ada di rumahmu?”_

Apa yang Akashi- _kun_ katakan membuatku memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan _mode loud speaker._ Agar Ogiwara- _kun_ juga bisa mendengarnya.

_“Dia belum pulang sejak sore tadi. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia pergi. Dia tidak membawa ponsel dan tidak juga mengabariku. Katakan Shintarou ada di rumahmu?”_

“Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir _dia_ memang ke sini, tapi dia sudah pergi berjam-jam yang lalu”

Aku tidak yakin kalau itu memang Midorima- _kun_. Tadi itu gelap dan aku menutup mataku. Tapi setelah apa yang dikatakan Ogiwara- _kun_ , sepertinya _dia_ memang datang dengan tubuh Midorima- _kun_ atau meskipun tidak dalam wujud itu, Midorima- _kun_ ada bersamanya.

Kudengar samar Akashi- _kun_ menggumamkan semacam _“Kau ke mana Shintarou ...”_.

_“Kau tahu ke mana Shintarou pergi Tetsuya?”_

Nada bicaranya mulai terdengar panik. Mungkin meskipun Akashi- _kun_ tahu itu bukanlah Midorima- _kun_ , tubuhnya memang tubuh Midorima- _kun_. Bagaimanapun juga kami harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan Midorima- _kun_ yang asli.

“Maafkan aku Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya bukan Midorima- _kun_ yang datang, _dia_ hanya terihat seperti Midorima- _kun._ Mungkin”

Beberapa saat Akashi- _kun_ terdiam. Hingga dia akhirnya mengatakan sebuah kalimat.

_“Jadi ..., kau sudah tahu Tetsuya?”_

“Kuroko ...”

Ogiwara- _kun_ terlihat memfokuskan matanya ke arah sesuatu. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak lambat. Gelagatnya agak aneh.

“ _Hey_ Tetsuya?”

...

“Akashi- _san_ , ini aku Ogiwara. Midorima- _san ..._ ada di stasiun kereta. Kita harus cepat-cepat ke sana”

Darimana dia tahu?

_“Stasiun? Ja-jangan-jangan ...”_

“Ya, stasiun yang waktu itu. Kau yang tahu tempatnya”

_“Aku akan ke rumahmu. Kalian tunggu! Ceritakan padaku nanti di perjalanan”_

Akashi- _kun_ memutus sambungan teleponnya. Aku menatap penasaran pada Ogiwara- _kun_. Menuntut jawaban darimana dasar dia mengatakan kalau _dia_ ada di stasiun.

“Midorima- _san_ baru saja ke sini, dia memberitahuku dan meminta kita untuk pergi ke sana”

“Apa Midorima- _kun_ masih ada di sini?”

“Tidak, dia sudah pergi. Waktunya tidak lama, dia tidak bisa terlalu jauh dari tubuh aslinya”

Kuharap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja ....

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Klakson mobil berteriak di luar halaman. Aku melihat melalui jendela dan mendapati mobil Akashi- _kun_ di sana. Aku dan Ogiwara- _kun_ segera ke luar dan menghampiri mobil itu.

“Ayo masuk!”

Jalanan masih gelap, dan sepi. Kulihat jam di _dashboard_ mobil menunjukkan pukul 02:00 am. Akashi- _kun_ menginjak pedal gasnya cukup kencang. Mobil yang kami tumpangi melaju cepat, berhubung belum banyak orang yang beraktifitas di waktu ini.

“Jadi ... bagaimana? Apa yang _dia_ lakukan di rumahmu Tetsuya?”

“Dia hanya datang memperingatkan. Itu tidak terlihat seperti Midorima- _kun_ , matanya menyala”

“Sejak kapan Akashi- _san_ mengetahui ini?”

“Sejak di rumah sakit, dan aku mulai percaya pada firasatku beberapa hari setelahnya”

“Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

“Secara fisik ya, tapi secara mental sejujurnya aku merasa sedikit tertekan”

Tentu saja Akashi- _kun_ merasa tertekan. Bagaimana tidak? Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan kalau _dia_ muncul di depan Akashi- _kun_ dan dia menghadapinya sendirian.

“Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ tidak mengatakannya?”

“Aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya, tapi kau tidak percaya”

“Akashi- _kun_ tidak memberiku alasan apa yang berubah dari Midorima- _kun_. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakannya”

“Selain itu ..., dia juga mengancamku”

“...”

“Kalau aku memberitahu kalian atau siapapun, Shintarou dalam bahaya. Dan bodohnya aku, apapun yang kulakukan, Shintarou tetap berada dalam bahaya!”

“Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Akashi- _kun_ ”

“Kau tahu mengapa _dia_ melakukan semua ini?”

“Ya ..., aku mengingat dengan sangat jelas. _Dia_ membisikkannya tepat di telingaku, bukan dengan suara Shintarou. _Untuk balas dendam_ ”

“Balas dendam?”

“Tujuan utamanya adalah aku. Tapi saat di stasiun, Shintarou menyelamatkanku. Jadi rencananya tidak berhasil dan sebagai gantinya _dia_ merasuki Shintarou”

“Apa yang menyebabkan _dia_ melakukan balas dendam seperti ini?”

“Ceritanya cukup panjang. Itu terjadi sudah sangat lama. Kau tentu tahu kalau ibuku meninggal karena sakit, benar?”

“Ya”

“Sebenarnya ada orang yang tidak suka pada keluarga kami, dia mengirim makhluk itu dan perlahan-lahan menjatuhkan bisnis kami. Namun karena usaha itu sia-sia, dia berbalik kepada ibuku. Membuatnya sakit dan akhirnya meninggal”

“ _Hidoi_ ”

“Ayahku tahu kalau ini disebabkan makhluk itu. Dia menyewa paranormal dan mengurungnya dalam sebuah batu”

“Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti ayahmu?”

“Aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi aku tak bisa gegabah begitu saja saat Shintarou ada di tangannya”

“Kupikir batunya ada di stasiun. Bercampur dengan kerikil-kerikil di rel kereta”

“Kau tahu batunya seperti apa Akashi- _kun_?”

“Aku tidak begitu ingat, saat itu aku tidak mengerti. Yang kuingat hanya paranormal itu memegang batu yang bentuknya lonjong seperti telur”

“Sial, akan sulit untuk mencarinya, ditambah tempat itu pasti gelap”

“Kau benar. Kereta juga belum beroperasi”

_“Shintarou ...”_

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Hujan sudah berhenti. Kami bertiga turun dari mobil dan masuk ke halaman stasiun. Gerbangnya digembok dan dililit rantai-rantai tebal. Namun, tidak ada penjaga. Gelap, hanya ada beberapa lampu remang yang menyala.

“Gerbangnya dikunci”

“Kita panjat lewat pagarnya”

Tiba-tiba Akashi- _kun_ mengatakan kalau memanjat pagar adalah alternatif terbaik saat ini. Ogiwara _-kun_ mulai terlihat aneh. Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun, karena kau tentu tahu, Midorima- _kun_. Bahkan Akashi- _kun_ pada awalnya enggan untuk memberitahu kami.

Kami memanjat pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Aku agak kesulitan, tapi aku berhasil tiba di sisi satunya. Aku juga baru pertama kali melihat Akashi- _kun_ melakukan ini. Kupikir awalnya Akashi- _kun_ akan menelepon seseorang, entah dari mana dan mempersilahkan dia masuk lewat gerbang depan.

“Aku akan menunjukkan letaknya”

Kami berdua mengikuti ke arah Akashi- _kun_ berlari. Maksudnya ke tempat terakhir kali dia melihat sosok itu berdiri dan hampir membuatnya menginjak rel yang nyaris dilalui kereta kalau saja Midorima- _kun_ tidak menariknya. Ada sebuah mesin minuman otomatis yang listriknya mati. Ada toko-toko penjual roti dan minuman, tutup tentu saja.

Aku hanya memandang Akashi- _kun_ dari belakang. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, membuatku hampir menabraknya kalau saja aku terlambat menghentikan laju kakiku.

“Ada apa Akashi- _kun_?”

Dia melihat ke arah rel kereta yang basah terkena hujan. Dia mematung beberapa saat.

“Shintarou ...”

Aku dan Ogiwara- _kun_ berpindah berdiri sejajar dengannya. Mataku membelalak. Demi apapun, aku melihat Midorima- _kun_ tergeletak di sana. Sepertinya dia pingsan atau semacamnya. Aku baru saja akan berjalan ke sana, tapi kata-kata Ogiwara- _kun_ membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

“Jangan ke sana! Itu bukan tubuhnya yang asli!”

“Maksudmu?”

“Dia ingin menguji kita”

“ _Huh?_ Jadi dia ingin bermain-main ya"

_Gggrrrrr ...!_

Lagi-lagi suara geraman itu. Kupikir aku mulai merasa cukup takut. Hal semacam ini biasanya membawa sesuatu yang buruk. Bahkan aku yang pada dasarnya tak tahu apapun, bisa merasakannya, bisa mendengarnya, dan bisa melihatnya.

“AKASHI! APA KAU TIDAK MAU MENYELAMATKANNYA?”

“ _HUH_?! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN TERTIPU?!”

“H-HM-HAHAHAHAHA! JADI KAU LEBIH PERCAYA PADA BOCAH ITU?”

Hanya suaranya, menggema di sepanjang stasiun yang dilewati rel kereta berbatu. Aku berpikir kalau Akashi- _kun_ itu benar-benar pemberani, dia bahkan tidak takut untuk membalas omongan _dia_.

“KUKATAKAN SATU HAL. ITU TUBUH SHINTAROU ..., SHINTAROUMU?”

“...”

“ _SA~,_ AKU PENASARAN APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN, HAHAHAHA ...”

“Jangan percaya padanya Akashi- _san_. Itu bukan tubuh Midorima- _san_ yang asli”

“Kau tahu di mana tubuhnya yang asli Ogiwara- _san?”_

“Belum, aku masih mencoba mencari, tapi di sini luas, dan dia bersembunyi. Aku juga tidak menemukan Midorima- _san_ di manapun”

Bel peringatan menyala dan palang-palang diturunkan. Suara klakson dan roda kereta terdengar dari kejauhan. Seingatku belum ada kereta yang beroperasi pada waktu ini. Stasiunnya saja kosong. Ada sorot lampu datang dari ujung rel yang tidak diketahui semakin terang menuju tempat Midorima- _kun_ yang tadi tergeletak.

“ _Hey ...,_ Shintarou yang itu ..., hanya ilusi kan?”

Akashi- _kun_ menatap Ogiwara- _kun_ seolah kepercayaannya mulai terkikis. Aku yakin dia kebingungan untuk mempercayai siapa.

“Ya, aku yakin”

“Baiklah”

“KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK INGIN MENYELAMATKANNYA?! HAHAHAHAHA, BODOH!”

_“Cih!”_

“DIA SHINTAROU”

Suara itu benar-benar memprovokasi Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu jadinya bagaimana jika aku berada di posisi Akashi- _kun_ sekarang. Pasti sangat berat.

“Ogiwara- _kun_ , apa tidak sebaiknya kita selamatkan juga Midorima- _kun_ yang itu. Tidak rugi juga untuk kita kan?”

Sebenarnya aku juga takut kalau ternyata itu memang Midorima- _kun_ , lalu jika itu terjadi kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

“Kukatakan itu bukan yang asli! Kau pikir ada kereta yang beroperasi di jam segini? Dia hanya membuatnya seolah-olah nyata. Dia ingin membodohi kita!”

_BRAKK!_

“Ogiwara- _kun!”_

Tubuhnya menabrak tiang-tiang penyangga atap yang menutupi tempat penumpang berkumpul menunggu kereta. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sesuatu yang tidak terlihat mendorongnya ke arah sana dan membenturkannya cukup keras. Aku bergegas berlari menghampirinya.

“Ogiwara- _kun_! Bertahanlah! Ogiwara- _kun_! ...”

_“Sei ...”_

Kupikir Akashi- _kun_ juga ikut di belakangku, tapi dia tidak juga sampai. Jadi aku berbalik melihat ke arahnya.

“Sei ...”

Dia terdiam dan kulihat ‘Midorima- _kun_ ’ memanggilnya. Masih tergeletak di sana sedangkan tangannya seperti mencoba meraih Akashi- _kun_.

“Seijuurou ...”

Akashi- _kun_ berbalik takut-takut. Dia menatap Midorima- _kun_ lama. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kebiasaan Midorima- _kun_. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Midorima- _kun_ selalu memanggil Akashi- _kun_ dengan nama kecilnya. Dan saat di rumah sakit, bahkan saat di apartemen mereka, Midorima- _kun_ memanggilnya dengan nama marga.

“Akashi- _kun_!”

Dia masih menatapnya. Kereta melaju semakin dekat.

“AKASHI- _KUN_!”

Dia seperti tersadar. Memalingkan wajah sambil mengepalkan tangan lalu berlari ke arahku.

“Bagaimana Tetsuya?”

“Sepertinya dia pingsan”

“Ya, benturannya lumayan keras tadi”

_“Sei ... Seiju-“_

_BRAKK!_

Akashi- _kun_ memejamkan mata ketika suara itu terdengar. Kereta melaju kencang. Aku yakin kalau kereta tadi menyeret _entah siapa_ yang tadi tergeletak di situ. Aku tidak ingin menyebut kalau itu Midorima- _kun_ karena itu memang bukan kan?

“Kau baik-baik saja Akashi- _kun_?”

Aku jadi merasa khawatir, wajahnya panik. Aku yakin dia sangat tertekan dengan semua ini. Terlebih ini menyangkut soal Midorima- _kun_. Akashi- _kun_ orang yang kuat, sangat. Dia nyaris tidak takut apapun. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya berbeda ..., segala hal yang menyangkut Midorima- _kun_ lah jawabannya.

“Ya, jangan khawatirkan aku. Selama itu memang _bukan_ Shintarou, aku tidak apa-apa”

Akashi- _kun_ mungkin bilang begitu. Tapi karena wujud itu terlihat menyerupai Midorima- _kun_ , aku yakin kalau dia tidak benar-benar baik-baik saja.

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Suara geraman memasuki gendang telinga. Akashi- _kun_ berjongkok di depanku dengan posisi Ogiwara- _kun_ yang terbaring di tengah-tengah kami. Dia masih belum sadar, dan kejadiannya juga sangat cepat.

“Kau yakin baik-baik saja Akashi- _kun_?”

“Jangan khawatirkan aku Tetsuya, yang lebih penting, bagaimana dengan Ogiwara- _san_?”

Sejujurnya, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir padanya. Sepintar apapun Akashi- _kun_ menyembunyikannya, aku tahu kalau dia juga tidak merasa baik. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat aku dan Ogiwara- _kun_ khawatir padanya.

_Tap-tap-tap ...._

Ada suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ogiwara- _kun_ aku melihatnya mendekat. Di depanku semakin mendekat kepada Akashi- _kun_ yang membelakanginya.

Aku takut. Aku bahkan tidak ingin memberitahu Akashi- _kun_ soal ini.

“Ada apa Tetsuya?”

“Di-di belakangmu ... Akashi- _kun_ ”

Dia berbalik. Wajahnya masih datar, tapi aku yakin aku melihat perubahan ekspresinya walaupun sangat sebentar.

“Apa yang kau mau?”

“Kau ini tega sekali Sei, membiarkanku menjadi seperti ini”

Dia berjalan seperti _zombie_ yang kulihat di film-film. Tapi kupikir yang ini justru lebih mengerikan. Setengah wajahnya hancur, ada luka menganga di leher dan darahnya merembes ke bajunya yang compang-camping. Punggungnya bungkuk dan tangan kanannya menggantung sebatas menempel oleh kulit.

“Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!”

“HAHAHA, kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku? Apa karena aku terlihat seperti ... _Shintarou_?”

“DIAM!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ...! Ini semakin menarik! Berikan aku lebih banyak lagi hiburan, Akashi Seijuurou”

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, menunjukkan seringai mengerikan di antara wajahnya yang hancur. Dia mendekat.

“AKASHI- _KUN!_ ”

_BRAKK!_

_“Ugh!_ ”

Dia mencekik Akashi- _kun_ dengan tangan kirinya. Memoles leher Akashi- _kun_ dengan aliran darah dari lengannya. Akashi- _kun_ memegang tangannya, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, darah itu membuat tangannya licin.

Aku takut ..., aku bahkan sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari sekali. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku memberanikan diri, mendekat dan menariknya dari belakang. Aku terduduk karena daya tarikkanku terlepas begitu saja. Aku merasa tanganku basah, lalu kulihat kalau tangan kanannya kini ada di genggamanku, terputus dari tubuhnya.

Aku takut ..., aku melemparnya sembarang arah. Aku hanya berpikir untuk menjauhkannya dari dekatku.

“Setelah kau mati, akan kujadikan kau budakku HAHAHA”

Akashi- _kun_ mulai kehabisan nafas. Dia masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu dari lehernya.

_Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

Lagi-lagi ada suara ..., arahnya dari belakangku. Tepatnya rel kereta. Aku muak, sungguh muak dengan semua ini. Kenapa aku bisa berada di situasi seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apapun. Yang kutahu suara itu terdengar seperti suara batu yang beradu.

“ _Midorima-san_...”

Dia berbalik ke arahku. Aku mematung .

“Brengsek!”

Dia melepas cengkramannya dan melompat. Cukup tinggi untuk melewatiku yang terduduk di sana. Akashi- _kun_ terbatuk setelahnya. Wajahnya memerah di bawah lampu yang remang-remang. Banyak suara yang kudengar, tapi aku tidak berani menoleh.

“ _Uhuk! Uhuk!_ -“

“Akashi- _kun_!”

Aku menghampirinya. Dia terduduk memegangi lehernya sembari menarik nafas.

“Akashi- _kun_?”

“Aku baik-baik saja”

Dia menatap Ogiwara- _kun_. Kelihatannya dia sudah sadar.

“Apa yang kau katakan tadi Ogiwara- _san_?”

Aku membantunya untuk duduk.

“Midorima- _san_. Dia menemukan batunya, dan dia mencoba menghancurkannya”

“Maksudmu, suara batu yang beradu tadi?”

“Ya, batunya dekat. Kita harus cepat, hancurkan batu itu”

“Lalu di mana Shintarou?”

“Dia membawanya”

_“Shintarou ...”_

* * *

*********

* * *

 

“Kau baik-baik saja Ogiwara- _kun_?

“Ya, tapi sepertinya kakiku sedikit terkilir”

“Kalian tunggu di sini, aku yang akan ke sana”

Akashi- _kun_ berlari ke arah rel kereta, melewati besi-besi itu dan mencari di antara tumpukkan kerikil.

“Akashi- _kun_ tunggu!”

...

“Ogiwara- _kun_?”

“Akashi- _san_ tahu batunya. Lihat, sepertinya dia sudah menemukannya”

Kulihat Akashi- _kun_ berusaha keras untuk menghancurkan batu itu. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya sengotot itu walaupun hujan mulai mengguyurnya. Aku ingin membantu, tapi Ogiwara- _kun_ menahanku.

“Ada yang aneh Kuroko”

Aku menatapnya heran. Dia menatap ke atas seolah menerawang padahal hanya ada plafon stasiun di sana.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang, dingin hingga rasanya mereka menelusup melalui celah baju yang kukenakan.

.

.

.

**_BRUGGGG!_ **

Sesuatu jatuh menimpa plafon dan membuatnya meninggalkan lubang besar tak beraturan.

_“Ugh!”_

“Mi-Midorima- _kun?!”_

Angin itu berhembus lagi dan gumpalan kabut hitam mengikuti tubuh Midorima- _kun_ yang terjatuh.  Akashi- _kun_ masih berusaha menghantamkan batu lain untuk menghancurkan batu pembawa sial itu.

“SEIJUUROU!”

Midorima- _kun_ berlari dan memeluk Akashi- _kun_ saat kabut hitam itu berganti arah mendekati Akashi- _kun_.

“Itu Midorima- _kun_ ”

Aku lega ketika tahu kalau itu benar-benar Midorima- _kun_. Dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Akashi- _kun_ , aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi kupikir dia berusaha keras melepaskan pelukannya dari Akashi- _kun_.

Kabut hitam itu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Saat itu aku baru menyadarinya kalau kabut hitam itu mulai menipis, berkumpul di belakang Midorima- _kun_ yang terlihat kesakitan.

“Dia mulai merasukinya lagi”

Aku menatap Ogiwara- _kun_ , dan aku baru saja menyadari kalau kabut itu sudah menghilang.

“AKASHI- _SAN_ PERGI DARI SANA!”

“S-sei lari ...-“

Aku melihat Midorima- _kun_ berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dengan susah payah. Dia seperti menahan tubuhnya sendiri untuk tidak memeluknya terlalu erat. Atau itu lebih terlihat seperti akan mencengkramnya.

“-aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama”

“Shintarou ...”

Kemudian Midorima- _kun_ terdiam dan dalam sesaat aku melihat raut wajahnya yang menyeringai.

“Shintarou ...”

_BUAGH!_

Dalam sekejap Midorima- _kun_ menghantamkan tubuh Akashi- _kun_ ke tembok. Semua terjadi begitu cepat tanpa aku sempat berpikir kalau orang di dekat Akashi- _kun_ bukanlah lagi seorang Midorima- _kun_.

Akashi- _kun_ memegangi perutnya yang terkena kibasan lengan Midorima- _kun; atau bukan._

“Shin-“

“AKU BUKAN SHINTAROU!”

Aku tak pernah ingin lagi mendengar suara serak seperti geraman itu lagi. Dan aku benci diriku yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sialan!

“Ogiwara- _kun_ apa yang harus kita lakukan?!”

Akashi- _kun_ memandangnya dengan raut ketakutan. Sekuat apapun Akashi- _kun,_ aku yakin kalau siapapun yang ada di posisinya sekarang tak akan menganggap ini semua biasa.

“Maafkan aku Kuroko, aku tak bisa banyak membantu. Tapi satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkannya hanya dengan menghancurkan batu itu”

Batunya ada di dekat Akashi- _kun_ dan _dia_ juga ada di sana. Akashi- _kun_ menatap ke arahku. Dia mengerutkan alisnya dan memberi semacam isyarat. _Dia_  mengangkat tubuh Akashi- _kun_ dengan mudahnya dan melemparkannya lagi.

“AKASHI- _KUN!”_

“AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU AKASHI!”

“AKASHI- _SAN!”_

“Kembalikan Shintarou ...-”

Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya yang dinodai darah.

“-kumohon ...”

“HAHAHA, KAU SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN! _HUH?_ JADI BEGITU, AKU MENGERTI”

_TRAK!_

“HENTIKAN!”

Saat itu satu lengan Midorima- _kun_ memutar ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. _Dia_ menyeringai lebar sampai-sampai bibirnya terlihat akan robek.

“BAGIAN MANA YANG KAU SUKA?”

Akashi- _kun_ memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan kakinya.

“Kumohon hentikan ...”

“ _AH_ JARI-JARI LENTIK INI”

_TRAK!_

_TRAK!_

_TRAK!_

Akashi- _kun_ terlihat begitu tertekan dan ketakutan. Tangannya berpindah menutupi kedua telinganya dan matanya terpejam erat. Dia meraung keras sambil berulang kali meminta _dia_ untuk berhenti melakukannya pada tubuh Midorima- _kun_.

“Kuroko, Akashi- _san_ benar-benar pemberani”

“Ogiwara- _kun_ ”

“Dengarkan aku. Kau yang akan melakukan ini”

“Maksudmu?”

“Batunya ..., kau lihat satu batu yang tergeletak di peron sana?”

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan aku melihat ada sebuah titik bulat kehitaman.

“Ja-jangan-jangan?”

“Ya, sepertinya Akashi- _san_ melemparnya untuk menjauhkan _dia_ dari batu itu. Kakiku terkilir, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sebaik dirimu. Waktumu tidak banyak Kuroko”

Berpikir! Kuroko berpikir! Apa yang bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkannya?

“AKU TAHU KAU BEGITU MENYUKAI MATA HIJAU INI _KAN_?”

“HENTIKAN! Kumohon ... jangan lakukan itu pada Shintarou ...”

Pecahan atap. Saat itu aku secepat mungkin berada di tempat batu itu berada. Sebagian besar sudah retak, mungkin karena hantaman batu tadi ditambah lemparan Akashi- _kun_. Dari kejauhan kulihat jari tangan Midorima- _kun_ membentuk huruf V dan menempatkannya tepat di depan kedua bola matanya. Aku tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.  Yang aku tahu, aku harus bisa menghancurkan batu ini dengan sekali hantaman.

* * *

*********

* * *

 

“Bukankah kau menyukai warna merah? HAHA aku akan mengubah bola mata ini menjadi merah atau bahkan hitam, seperti lubang yang akan membuatmu tersedot saat  menatapnya HAHAHA”

“Hentikan ...”

Di sela-sela aku berlari,  aku mendengar rintihan Akashi- _kun_ , suaranya serak. Ogiwara- _kun_ menatapku dari kejauhan. Lalu kulihat dia berdoa. Sial, kenapa rasanya jarak peron ini sangat jauh?

“Hentikan! Hentikan ...”

“HAHAHA”

“Kumohon hentikan ...”

_“GGGRRRRRR!!!!”_

Aku menemukan batu itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku memukul batu itu hingga terbelah dua. Lalu tiba-tiba ada kilatan cahaya dari arah Akashi- _kun_. Aku menoleh dan mendapati api yang menyembur ke atas. Membakar tubuh Midorima- _kun_ yang meraung kesakitan. Raungannya sangat menyeramkan hingga aku merasa tubuhku begitu gemetar.

“Hentikan ...”

Apinya menghilang dan menyisakan tubuh Midorima- _kun_ yang kemudian terjatuh. Ogiwara- _kun_ terpincang-pincang berjalan ke arahnya. Aku juga berlari menghambur ke arah mereka.

“Hentikan ...”

Akashi- _kun_ masih tetap dalam posisinya, menggigil sambil melontarkan kata _“Hentikan ...”_.

“Hentikan ...”

“Midorima- _san!_ ”

Ogiwara- _kun_ mengguncang-guncang tubuh Midorima- _kun_. Anehnya, walaupun tubuhnya terbakar tadi, tidak meninggalkan luka bakar sedikitpun. Aliran darah mengucur dari kedua kelopak matanya, seperti menangis. Kemudian Ogiwara- _kun_ mengangkatnya ke atas pahanya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Midorima- _kun_.

“Midorima- _san!_ Bertahanlah!”

“Akashi- _kun_ ”

“Hentikan kumohon ...”

“Akashi- _kun_! Ini aku Kuroko”

“Tetsuya hentikan ...”

“Akashi- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ sudah kembali”

Ketika mendengar hal itu, dia terdiam dan mulai membuka matanya. Jejak-jejak air mata masih menggenangi wajahnya. Dia melihat ke arah Midorima- _kun_.

“Shintarou!”

Akashi- _kun_ mendekat. Lagi-lagi dia menangis.

“Shintarou ...”

Pelan, pelan sekali Midorima- _kun_ menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Akashi- _san_ , kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit”

“ _Um!”_

Akashi- _kun_ menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya. Tangannya masih gemetar.

“Ya, aku baik-baik saja, cepat datang”

...

“Di stasiun!”

...

“Ya, stasiun yang kemarin. Sekalian hubungi penjaga stasiun untuk membukakan gerbangnya”

...

“Cepatlah!”

* * *

*********

* * *

 

Satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku menjejakkan kakiku di bangunan putih ini dan mendatangi sebalok ruang rawat inap. Aku mengetuk pelan dan melihat melalui kaca seukuran 15x30 cm yang terpasang di pintunya.

Kulihat Akashi- _kun_ menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

“Selamat siang Akashi- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ ”

“Kuroko ya?”

“ _Hai._ Bagaimana keadaanmu Midorima- _kun_?”

“Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih Kuroko, waktu itu kau benar-benar membantu kami”

Perban masih membalut sebagian besar tubuh bagian atasnya. Termasuk kedua matanya dan selang oksigen masih membantunya untuk bernafas. Kudengar matanya akan baik-baik saja, meskipun tergores cukup dalam, tapi untungnya kami tidak terlambat membawanya.

“ _Um,_ Sei?”

“Ya, aku di sini. Ada apa?”

“Aku juga minta maaf padamu”

“Untuk apa?”

“Aku melakukannya _lagi_ ”

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku melukaimu lagi, seperti _malam itu_ ”

“Jangan katakan itu! Aku tahu itu bukan kau! Aku sangat tahu kalau itu bukan kau! Jadi hentikan”

“Malam itu?”

“ _Ah!_ Itu bukan apa-apa Tetsuya. Tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu”

“Tidak, itu karena Akashi- _kun_ yang terlalu berani”

Dia tetawa kecil dan Midorima- _kun_ juga ikut tersenyum.

“ _Oh_ ya Kuroko?”

“ _Hai?_ ”

“Bagaimana dengan Ogiwara- _san_? Apa kakinya baik-baik saja?”

“Ya, Ogiwara- _kun_ tidak apa-apa. Kemarin aku sudah bertemu dengannya”

“Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya juga”

“ _Um_ akan kusampaikan”

* * *

*********

* * *

 

 

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan terlibat dalam hal mengerikan semacam ini. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _mereka_. Yang tak pernah kita ketahui bagaimana dunianya. Yang tak pernah kita ketahui wujudnya. Bahkan kita tak pernah tahu sifat dan wataknya.

Satu pelajaran yang kudapat dari peristiwa ini:

 

> **“Kita tidak perlu mengusik kehidupan mereka. Kita hanya perlu tahu kalau _mereka_ ada. Di dunia yang berbeda, namun menyatu bersama kita. Mereka ada di mana pun, di tempat sepi, terbuang, atau bahkan di keramaian. Jika kau melirik ke sampingmu saat ini, bisa jadi dia berada di sana, sedang ikut melihat apa yang sedang kau kerjakan. Hanya berhati-hatilah!”**

* * *

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feel busy with this kuso muggle's world dan virus-virus WB yang menyerang tiada henti.  
> Ini complete, tapi karena ini POVnya Kuroko, jadi sebagian besar dari cerita ini ada Kurokonya. Dan btw masih banyak part-part yang gak ada dan mungkin masih agak membingungkan, karena rencana awal saya mau buat ini dengan 3 POV yang berbeda namun dengan cerita yang sama. Tapi gak janji hahaha.


End file.
